Across Time
by Criala
Summary: The one day Maya is home sick from school is the day her friend, Kagome, is able to go to school. Since she's feeling better, Maya decides to pay Kagome a visit, but it doesn't turn out the way she expects it to.
1. What?

This is my first Inuyasha fanfic.  
So I hope that you all enjoy it! :)  
Let me know what you think of it.  
I enjoy pissing characters off, so... Yeah.  
Should thought you guys should know that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Only Maya and the plot belong to me.**

* * *

"What? The one day I can't go to school Kagome makes it to school?" A female voice asked in utter disbelief. The phone she held in her grip almost slipped. She couldn't believe it. The day one in forever that she didn't go to school was the day her friend, who had been sick for the longest time now with some very serious illnesses, managed to make it to school.

"Yeah, I was surprised to see her too, Maya. But it was nice to see her today." The voice from the other end of phone said. It was one of her friends from school, Yuka. "It's been a while since she's been well enough to be able to go to school."

"Yeah, it has… Hmmm…" She thought to herself. Maybe since Kagome was feeling better, she could go visit her? She'd only stayed home from school because her stomach had been giving her trouble that morning and the night before, but she was feeling a lot better after resting for most of the day, so surely she was feeling up to going to visit Kagome. She hadn't seen her in a while, and it would be nice to have some time to catch up with her while she was feeling better.

"What?" She heard Yuka ask, sounding confused.

"Oh, nothing. I was just daydreaming for a second there. Nothing too unusual." She answered, twirling her black hair with her fingers as she rolled onto her back. "Sorry about that, Yuka."

"It's alright." Yuka laughed lightly. "Hold on for a second. I think I hear my mom calling me."

"Alright." Maya stared at her ceiling, listening as she heard the phone being set down. While she waited for Yuka to return, she counted the spots she saw on her ceiling. The count didn't get very high, because it only took a couple minutes for her friend's voice to return on the other end of the phone once again.

"Hey, sorry about that, Maya." Yuka apologized.

"It's fine." Maya assured her friend, glancing around her room. The walls were a light shade of lavender, which happened to be one of her favorite colors.

"I have to go though. It's time for dinner, so I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, talk to you later. Bye." She hung up the phone and put it on its charger, which was on her nightstand. "Well, I could go see Kagome now. It's early enough." She heaved herself from her bed and got dressed.

Her clothes were a pleated black skirt, a light grey v-neck t-shirt, and a jacket. Her mother would scold her for not wearing a jacket since it was starting to get chilly outside. Then she pulled sneakers on to her feet. She gave herself a once over in the mirror to make sure that her hair was in place, and that she looked decent enough to leave the house. Her hair was a little out of order due to just laying in bed all day, but it wasn't too bad that it was keep her from leaving. Running a hand through her hair to tame it, she left her room, and walked down the stairs, calling out to her mother. "I'm going to visit a friend, mom! I'll be back soon."

"Okay honey, but are you sure you're feeling up to it?" The voice of her mother called back to her. The tone of her voice was etched with concern for her daughter. Maya had been feeling terrible enough to stay home sick from school after all and it wasn't very often that that happened. "And you're wearing a jacket, right?"

"I'm feeling better, mom! And yeah, I'm wearing a jacket! I'll see you later, love you!" With that, Maya walked out her front door and down the street. Kagome's house wasn't too far away from her own. It was at the most a twenty minute walk to her house, so it didn't take that long for her to get there. She made her way up the steps leading to the house, and walked up to the front door. She knocked on the door a couple of times, and patiently waited for someone to answer the door.

It took a couple of minutes, but soon the door opened to reveal a young boy with black hair.

"Hey there, Sota." Maya smiled at him. Sota was Kagome's younger brother, and he was such a nice little boy.

"Oh, hey Maya." He greeted her, looking up at her.

"Hey Sota. I heard that Kagome went to school today, so I thought I'd come by and pay her a visit. I ended up missed school today, because I was sick." She explained to him, looking down at the younger boy.

"We-" Sota started to speak, but was cut off by an older man's voice, which came from behind him.

"Who's at the door, Sota?" The man asked.

Maya looked behind Sota to see who it was that had spoken. It was Sota's and Kagome's grandfather.

"Maya's here to visit Kagome." Sato replied, looking over his shoulder at his grandfather.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. She's taken a turn for the worse. She's resting right now." The old man told her with a smile. "I can tell her you stopped by though."

"Oh…" Maya trailed off, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see Kagome. But Kagome couldn't help that she wasn't feeling good. "Thank you. Please tell her that I hope she feels better soon."

"We will." Kagome's grandfather smiled, nudging Sota back so he could close the front door.

Maya sighed and turned around, beginning to walk away from the house. "Poor Kagome… She's always so sick... The one time she's feeling well enough to go to school, she just ends up feeling horrible again… Maybe she used too much energy to go to school today." She saw something move out of the corner of her eye, so she turned her head to see what it was only to find Kagome heading towards her family's shrine. Kagome glanced around, before opening the doors to the shrine and walked inside, closing the doors behind her.

"What is she doing…?" Maya frowned, concern written all over her face. "Should she be doing that when she's so sick? I should go and check on her… To make sure that she's alright." She made her way towards the shrine and slid the doors open, peeking inside.

There was nothing out of the ordinary inside the shrine, and Kagome was no where to be seen. "What? But I saw her go in here... I know I did." Maya frowned as a look of confusion crossed her face. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Her gaze stopped on the well in front of her, and she stared at it for a moment. "Don't tell me… She fell in the well?!" She gasped in horror as the thought occurred to her, rushing to the side of the well and leaning over the side to look in, but unfortunately, she found it hard to see the bottom of it. If Kagome had fallen in the well and gotten hurt badly, there would have been no one to find her until morning.

"I don't see anything…" She murmured and squinted, trying to see to the bottom of the well. It didn't help that it was dark in the shrine, so that made it even harder for her to see. She leaned forward slightly, moving her hand to try to keep a hold of the edge of the well, but the palm of her hand just barely missed the side, causing her to slip forward and topple into the well head first. Her body collided with the ground hard only a few seconds later, and it knocked the wind out of her. Her whole body ached. She groaned in pain and let out a weak cough, before her eyes slipped closed and everything faded into darkness.


	2. Not In Tokyo Anymore

Sorry for the long wait!  
I hope you enjoy it.  
But I will be working on chapter three soon, so that should be soon hopefully.  
Let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Only Maya and the plot belong to me.**

* * *

Maya slowly began to come to. She let out a groan as she pushed herself up from the ground. "Ouch… That hurt." Her body ached from the impact with the ground. Luckily, it hadn't been extremely high. Otherwise, she probably would have gotten hurt a lot worse than just a few aches and pains.

"How long was I out for? What time is it?" She stood up, brushing the dirt from her clothes. A soft gasp left her lips, and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Mom must be so worried about me. I'm going to be in so much trouble. I have to get home."

Her gaze trailed around the inside of the well, looking for a way to climb out. It wasn't very deep, but it wasn't like she could just jump up and get out of there. There was a tree root that was growing down the side of the well. She could use that to get out.

"Hopefully it doesn't give out on me." She muttered, reaching up to take hold of the root. She pulled herself up, climbing up the root until she reached the top of the well. Then she swung her leg over the side, keeping a good grip on the edge with her hands so she could get her other leg out.

"There." She panted softly once both feet were on the ground. She glanced around, expecting to see the inside of the Higurashi family shrine, but instead, the sun was out and she was standing in the middle of a forest.

"What the…? This isn't Tokyo…" A frown tugged at her lips, etching its way onto her face. Her head darted back and forth, trying to see something besides trees and grass, but there was nothing else to be seen.

The sound of leaves rustling reached her ears, and her head snapped in the direction it was coming from. The rustling continued for a few minutes, and then a small, black bunny hopped out of the bushes.

"Just a bunny…" She let out a relieved sigh, grateful that it was a bunny and not something more dangerous.

The bunny hopped away from the bushes, turning and disappearing into another bush. A couple minutes later, more rustling was heard. Must have been the bunny again.

"Here, bunny, bunny." She called out with a smile.

The rustling of leaves stopped as what appeared to be a large, green lizard came out from the bushes. That was certainly not a bunny. It's tongue slithered in and out of its mouth. A grin came to its face, revealing long and sharp teeth.

"Oh, look, dinner!" The lizard let out a shrieking laugh, stepping closer to her. "I'll enjoy pulling the flesh from your body."

Her eyes widened at the sight. Terror began to course through her entire body, and she felt herself starting to tremble. "W-What?" She stammered, taking a step back.

"Good. Yes. Get scared. I love the smell of fear on my dinner." It chuckled, though the voice sounded male, staring at her with its beady black eyes, licking its lips. "This'll be easy. A weakling human girl like you." It pointed a hand at her. The long, claws it had glinted in the sun.

Maya gasped and turned around, taking off as fast as her legs would take her. That lizard thing, whatever it was, wanted to _eat_ her!

The sound of booming footsteps were heard behind her. No doubt it was that lizard that wanted to get a piece of her.

"What's going on?" She whispered to herself as she panted, her chest heaving heavily. Tears of fear poured down her cheeks. Her legs were starting to feel heavy, but she couldn't stop. There was no way she could stop with that thing chasing her and wanting to make her his next meal.

Her foot got caught on a tree branch, causing her to tumble to the ground face first. She grunted and pushed herself up, glancing over her shoulder. She hadn't lost him. He was still after her, though he was getting a lot closer now since she'd tripped.

"Damn it." She muttered, standing to her feet. She started running again, wincing as pain shot through her knee. Her knee must have gotten scraped when she tripped, but she'd have to deal with that later. Right now, she had to focus on not becoming tonight's entrée.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" The creature called out, laughing insanely. "I can make you into a nice stew!"

A shudder went up and down her spine. She didn't want to be made into a stew.

"Not a fan of stew? Well, I can compromise! I like my food prepared other ways! How about I fillet you?!" It cackled, reaching out and slashing at her back with those sharp claws.

She gasped in pain as the claws tore through her shirt and skin easily. Pain immediately spread throughout her body and she found herself stumbling, nearly falling to the ground. Blood gushed down her back, leaving a trail on the ground. It hurt so bad that she felt like collapsing, but she couldn't, so she forced herself to keep running. If she let herself collapse, then all hope would be gone and she really would end up being dinner.

"Maybe you're a little tougher than I thought. This really is going to be fun!" The lizard exclaimed, grinning wildly.

Maya kept running as fast as she could, but she was beginning to feel light headed due to blood loss. She didn't know how much longer she could last before passing out.

"I don't think it's still following me…" She panted, looking over her shoulder. Sure enough, she didn't see it chasing after her anymore. "Thank goodness." She slumped against a tree trunk, wincing as the open gashes on her back stung from the contact. She turned so she was facing the tree trunk, slightly easing the pain. "I… I need to get some help…"

"You won't be alive along enough for help." A voice chuckled into her ear from behind her.

She gasped, recognizing the voice as the lizard's voice.

The lizard grabbed her shoulder and flipped her around so they were face to face. "You'll make a fine dinner indeed…" It smirked, licking its lips.

She cringed, trying to press herself further into the tree trunk, no matter how much it hurt to do so. Tears welled up in her eyes. She just wanted to be back at where she was safe from whatever this creature was. What she wouldn't give to be in her room with her mother right down stairs.

_I'm going to die. I'm really going to die._

She closed her eyes, tears dribbling down her face and her shoulders shaking. She felt herself getting very dizzy, and since she was about to be eaten by this thing anyway, she could probably pass out. As least if she was unconscious, maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad.

"Time to eat!" She heard the lizard cackle.

"Oh, no you don't!" The sound of a young girl's voice, and the lizard hissing in pain, caught her ears as she drifted away into unconsciousness.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one.  
I cut it off here, because other wise, I wouldn't have the start for chapter three.  
Review and let me know what you think.  
Getting feedback helps me update faster. :)


End file.
